Ryuuou no Oshigoto! Wiki:Chat Policy
General *The chat is a fun area where users can interact, share, and just chat. See for more information. *Do not enforce the rules on the chat. This is commonly referred to as "mini-modding". *Staff members of the wiki are appointed for this reason. *If you a feel a user who is breaking rules is going unnoticed, please notify the chat moderator or an administrator. *If no moderators or administrators are present within the chatroom, please leave a message on an active chat moderator's or administrator's message wall with proper evidence, preferably a screenshot, of the rule breaking. Do not take it upon yourself to take the matter into your own hands. *Linking to any unsafe websites will result in a minimum ban. We wish to keep our users' computers safe. *Linking to jump-scares will result in an immediate one day ban. Repeat offenses can increase the length of the ban. *If an administrator or moderator feels a user is purposefully trying to disrupt the chat, troll upset other users, they may issue a warning which, if ignored, can be followed by a kick and, if still ignored, a ban. *Linking to other wiki chats in main chat is prohibited. This is to prevent cross-wiki attacks. *You must be 13 years or older to enter the chat. If you are underage, moderators are obligated to give you a permanent ban. Prohibitions The followings actions are prohibited on the 's Chat: * Sexual Explicit Material Linking: Violation of this will get you immediately banned from chat and blocked from the wiki in its entirety. * Abusive Behavior: This includes racism, xenophobia, etc. You might get a warning first depending on the severity of the offense or you might get immediately banned. If you are banned, you can regain the privilege of chat if you demonstrate good conduct. * Vulgar language: Minor swear words (such as hell, damn, ass, piss, bastard, etc) are allowed when not directed at another user. Excessive usage of stronger swear words such as the F-Bomb or S-Bomb will result in a no-warning kick followed by a ban. * Spamming: This means writing a lot of nonsense stuff like unwanted messages, random letters or repeated sentences. Two warnings will be given first; if the attitude continues, a ban from the chat will follow. * Language: The is an English language wiki so using another languages apart from English is prohibited. However, you are free to speak other languages with another user through the use of the PM option available to all users. Warnings will be issued; if a considerable amount of warnings have been issued, a kick from chat will be issued. If this activity continues after the issued kick, a ban will be set in place. * Chat invasion: The chat is for the . Subjects about other wikis shouldn't be discussed here. Depending on the severity, a warning might be given or an immediate ban might be issued. * Excessive linking: Violation of this will not be tolerated. If warned once, and the behavior continues, a ban will be imminent. * Spoilers: Spoilers are not allowed in chat, unless it is by two willing participants via PM messages. Violators will be warned on the first offense, after that a ban from chat will be issued. * Chat Disruption: Any user who goes out of their way to make chat a negative environment on multiple occasions will be warned of their behavior and banned if the behavior continues. Depending on the severity, a ban may be issued immediately. Behaviors that constitute "chat disruption" include consistent arguing for the sake of arguing, consistent instigation, trolling, and any other gray areas that the other policies may not cover in regards to behavior. Please note that this policy is not to be enforced over a one-time petty argument, or a one-time petty anything for that regard, and if you believe yourself to be unfairly blocked due to apparent violation of this policy, please consult an Administrator and provide screenshots to back your claim.